dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Invader Saga
Rules *No godmodding which means no overpowering if you get hit it has to have an effect, nobody is invincible *No cursing we keep this family friendly no bad language *Don't edit every 2 seconds, give someone else a chance to add on to the story Plot Our heroes can finally rest for now but wait there are so many new enemies headed for Earth! What is with these invaders? Why are so many of them coming??? Find out this saga! Characters Matthew Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Tamera Future Panisa Goku Krillin Gohan Piccolo Master Roshi Bulma Yamcha Vegeta King Yemma Godzilla3000 Waffel Goten Horenso Echo Brocc Rigor Ultimate Buu Ultimate Shun (Zion3x) Add Your Own!! Episode 1: News of an Invader! Be prepared Goku: Hey guys I'm gonna go visit Master Roshi today you can come join me if you want to. Kalib: Sure why not! Matthew: Yeah that sounds like fun. Godzilla3000: I have to go anyway. I live at Kame House. Krillin: Yeah so do I. Holly R.: Well then let's stop wasting time let's go! (Everyone flies towards the house) Matthew: So uh Holly I know you were happy when I was brought back to life but you're the only one who hugged me, what was that all about? Holly R.: Ummm. *Blushes* OH LOOK IT'S KAME HOUSE!!!!! Krillin: Prepare for landing *maakes airplane noises* Goten: Did you see me destroy Buu back there? I'm more powerful than all of you. I didn't even have to go Super Saiyan. Goku: Neither did I. Mathew: Well you have probably had more training than us. Kalib: And ummmm grrrrrr Goku: No need to get upset guys Master Roshi will whip you into shape (When they get to Kame house they see an ambulance helicopter carry someone up) Krillin: Yamcha? Bulma? What's going on? Yamcha: That old fart finally passed away. Bulma: *Kicks Yamcha* HEY THATS NOT NICE Just because he is a pervert dosen't mean we don't care! Yamcha: (in a high pitched voice) Sorry...I'm gonna go lay down now... Goku: Mater Roshi.....is.....dead? Bulma: Yeah didn't you see the helicopters? Goku: And he has already been wished back once... Holly H.: We didn't even get to meet him. Goku: We have to go to a funeral don't we? Krillin: Yeah. Goku: Bulma do you mind if we all stay here until the funeral. Bulma: No I don't mind at all you can stay as long as you like. Goten: He was an amazing man. When is the funeral? Bulma: This Sunday. Goku: We'll be there. Yamcha: Can....someone help me up please? Bulma: *Steps on Yamcha* No! That was not nice what you said! Goten: Today is Saturday, right? Krillin: Yep Yamcha: I'm just gonna go watch TV now *Crawl inside and turns on the TV* (ON THE TV) News Guy: In other news scientists have detected a strange circular object headed towards Earth. Goku: Hm? Meanwhile in the so-called "circular object" "Hahahaha one more day until arrival! And according to my GPS, Brocc will arrive just an hour later! Mwahahahaha poor Earthlings have no idea what is coming..." Goku: Are you kidding me? First Buu and now more invaders? Krillin: We just can't get a break can we? Godzilla3000: How can you be sure its invaders? Krillin: Well no meteors or asteroids are perfectly round, and it can't be a spaceship it's too small. Cuts to scene of Yunzibit Highlands. A meteor crashes down, sending dirt flying everywhere. As the dirt clears, a young man can be seen, wearing a Red-and-Blue combat Gi. His hair might have been like Goku's but it was all stuck up, looking as though he had had his potential unlocked. Young Man: *Looks around, sensing Ki* There, I can sense it. Kakarot's, and... *scowls* others... *flies towards Kame House* Goten: *looks shocked* You guys can sense that too, right? That power level is almost limitless! But where is it coming from? Young Man/Rigor: *Lands in front of Kame House, stand and crosses arms* Meanwhile, Brocc and Horenso arrive. Brocc: We're here. Horenso: Yeah! You feel that energy? It's Kakarot! Brocc: He couldn't handle the job of destroying weakling Humans? Well let's teach him how to do it! Brocc and Horenso flew off. Meanwhile, at Kame House... Rigor: *Walks up to the door and kicks it in* Goku: Woah that was fast! Krillin: Hey you better get out of here unless you want a beating! Goten: Krillin, stop it. You remember when you did this when Raditz came? He almost killed you. Godzilla3000: *Chuckles* Raditz. Goku: Why are you here? Rigor: *Looks at Goku, ignoring everyone else* My father sent me this way before he died. I came to fight you, Kakarot, but plans have changed. *Finally looks at the group* Two powerful beings are here, and while I could easily take one of them alone, two make it complicated. *Looks at Goku again* So I'm going to need your help. Goten: Hey, if you need dad's help, I can help too. I'm at least as powerful as him! Rigor: *Not looking at Goten* I need Kakarot's just so I can fight him later. I have a score to settle. Goku: But what did I do? Rigor: *Long pause*... You killed my father. Goten: Who is your father? *Sounds scared because he thinks he knows the answer* Rigor: *Another long pause*... my father was called Broly. Goten: *Shocked, remembering seeing Broly as a child* WHAT!? BUT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Rigor: I don't know myself. But I was sent here to fight you... after you help me against these two. Krillin: What 2 are you talking about Matthew: Just get out of here you freak. Rigor: *Looks at Matthew* Big words. Matthew: Those weren't big words. You must be stupid if you thought those were big. Rigor: I don't think you're in any position to talk like that. Godzilla3000: Whoa. Calm down, both of you. Rigor: You're right. *Looks at Goku again* I've already stated why I'm here. Kakarot, follow me. *Walks out the door. Goten: I'm comming too! *Starts flying and then looks back at everyone else* The rest of you stay back. This guy is powerful, and if there are two others comming that are even bigger than you...Goku and I are the only ones who even have a chance. *Follows Goku and Rigor* "The group arrives near the location where Brocc and Horenso are* Rigor: *Looks at Goku and Goten* They should be here soon. Goku: Who should be here soon? Holly H.: It better not be more aliens Rigor: Sorry to dissapoint you, but they are. And from their Ki, they're Saiyans. *Becomes a Super Saiyan* We'd better get ready. Goku: *Goes super saiyan* OK Episode 2: Another Battle Begins Goten: More Saiyans? Just how many survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta? Matthew: Oh you'd be suprised thousands of them did, and I was one of them we evacuated to a different planet far away. Goten: I told you to stay back! *senses energy of the Saiyans* Never mind. We need all the help we can get. Godzilla3000: That power is incredible. Horenso(two miles away): You feel that Brocc? Super Saiyans! Finally, a challenge. *Transforms into Super Saiyan* Brocc: Great! *Also transforms* "Back at the place* Rigor: Great, it appears they can only transform once. Which means most of us have a surprise waiting for them. Krillin: What surprise? Holly R.: He is talking about the other invaders that are coming Goku: I think we can take them. Rigor: Actually, I was referring to the Super Saiyan 2 form. Godzilla3000: Super Saiyan 2. Cool. I wish I could go beyond Super Saiyan. Rigor: You will. I did. Kalib: You did? Matthew: Uh oh, that's bad news. Godzilla3000: Don't say that. He's gonna help us. Rigor: For now. Godzilla3000: *Voice gets tenser* How soon until they get here? Rigor: *Nonchalantly* Moments. Godzilla3000: *Gulps* Okay then. (From behind Godzilla) Horenso: Hello there. Brocc: How are you doing? Rigor: *Turns around, smiling* Brocc and Horenso... been a while, hasn't it? Goku: So these are the Saiyans, Krillin: All right lets get ready! Rigor: *Gets in fighting stance* Horenso: Wait just one minute. Rigor, you went an enlisted the help of some low-class saiyans and earthhlings to fight two High-ranking saiyan warriors that have accomplished and mastered the Super Saiyan not once, nor twice, but 3 times? You really are more desparate than you appear. Mwhahahahahaa*Gets in fighting stance* Brocc: This should be fun...*Gets in fighting stance* Rigor: But you see... these low-classes are some of the strongest fighters in the known universe. And me? *Grins* I've done something new. And besides, the last time we fought, I left both of you in the dust. Of course, you fought me one at a time, but I have some help. Horenso: You ask for weakling help and you lie!? How terrible! Last time we fought, Brocc and I sent you running and we finally found you. And you tricked these people into helping you when you're just going to destroy after the fact? How sad... And Kakarot? I've heard of your heroics and you decide to joing this ''scum. Dispicable.... Rigor: Oh, yes, you're referring to the first time we fought. I'm enjoying how you're carefully neglecting the second time. But, talk is cheap. *Gets into fighting position* Let's go. Godzilla3000: Alright. *Powers up to Super Saiyan* Horenso: Okay..hehe... *moves index finger and middle finger to forehead and then disappeared along with Brocc* Goku: Instant Transmission?! Matthew: No......it's something else, I can sense their energy somewhere.....it keeps circling us! Goku: Keep your guard up. Goten: This is weird. I can sense their energy all around us. Not just in one spot. Its like they formed a ring around us. Everyone be ready. *goes super sayian* Horenso: Can't fight what you can't see*Kicks Goten from behind on the head, sending him flying* hahahahaha*disappears again* Brocc: Behind you!*Puches Krillin multiple times in the back and one powerful kick sending him away* I've always hated small people.*disappears* Godzilla3000: It's like fighting a shadow. Rigor: Correction... it's like fighitng a predictable shadow. *Takes a step to the side and stops Horenso, having clotheslined him* Goku: Smart move *Does the same* Horenso:*Quickly recovers, hardly hurt, stretches neck* I'll give you props, that somewhat hurt, kinda tickled. Hahahaha but now it's time for a real fight, if you want to tend to your injured, go ahead, but be quick, because Mr. Zilla over there is next. Brocc: This gets better by the minute hahahahaa! Rigor: Indeed it is, hahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahah! Godzilla3000: Hey! I have power that exceeds Frieza! *Launches an energy blast volley at Horenso* Kalib: WAIT DONT DO THAT HE IS PLANNING SOMETHING!!!! Goku: Too late he already fired it! Rigor: *Reaches out and grabs the blast, crushing it* Done. Godzilla3000: What? Rigor: Don't let them provoke you. It's how they beat me last time. They're planning something. Goten: *sneaks up from behind and hits Horenso in the head* Matthew: *Stomps on horenso's head* Horenso: *disappears again, appears above them.* (Sarcastically) Ow ow ow that really hurt, and now you both will pay mwahaahahahahaa Brocc: *head locks Matthew* I'll break his neck if you all don't back up. Horenso: Now... let's stop this useless violence for a few minutes. Rigor, this is just between us. You. Me. and Brocc. These people don't need to die for you, once your dead, we're leaving Earth, for good. But,(talking to others) if you all decide to fight with him, you all have sealed your deaths, either by us.....or him. Rigor: *Scowls* I am not my father... and I was happy. *Raises voice* And then you excuses for Saiyans arrived and slaughtered the only family I'd ever known! I'm going to kill both of you! *Becomes a SSJ2* Horenso: Hmmm... why you lie is beyond me, but we didn't kill your family, we did not kill your father. But we do know who did kill your family. But if you want to fight us*grins*, let us even the playing field*also goes super saiyan 2, along with Brocc* Let the battle......begin! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*charges ki* Rigor: Kakarot, you and the others get back. If this is the end for me... I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to fight. *Raises hand, charges large Eraser Cannon* Here I go... Horenso/Brocc: *lifts both hands above head*OMEGA BLASTER!!!!(larger red ball charges in both of their hands, then fires) ((Kalib and Matthew both fire a kamehameha to block it) Holly R.: Hold on! *Fires Ki blasts at Horenso* Holly H.: Does the same to Brocc* Rigor: *Knocks the Hollys away* This is my fight. *Fires Eraser Cannon, which grows larger and pushes back the Omega Blaster* Holly R.: Ouch! Oh no! Holly H.: What? Holly R.: He needs help but he won't let us! If he acts like this then he is toast! Holly H.: What do we do? Holly R.: Ignore him of course! *Fires more ki blasts at Brocc and Horenso* Rigor: Back off! *Teleports to Horenso, shoves his fist into his stomach.* Horenso: *blood streaming from mouth, looks up* Nice.. hit...but you forget there is two of us....*coughs out blood* Brocc: *hand pointed directly behind Rigor's head* ATONISHING CANNON!!!!!*blasts Rigor* Horenso: *wipes off blood, whispering so others don't hear* Nice Brocc, but I know that didn't kill him. Let's get these people out of here. *to the others* You all need to leave, you are in danger of being damaged in this battle, please, for the sake of your lives and your planet, leave or die. Godzilla3000: I think we should listen. Matthew: But isn't he the enemy? Kalib: Yeah he just wants us to leave so he can destroy the earth! Holly H.: We're not leaving this spot!!! Well is Horenso telling the truth about leaving? Or is it all just an evil plan to destroy the earth right under our heroes noses find out next on Dragon Ball UF! Episode 3: Leave or Die, It's your choice... Goten: We can't go. If we work together, we can destroy both of them. If we leave, the Earth won't be safe. Krillin: I'm here! Goku: Dude where were you!!!??? Krillin: I was getting a little help. ???: Goku what have you gotten yourself into this time Goku: PICCOLO! Matthew: Who's Piccolo? Goku: I'll explain later right now it's time to fight! Godzilla3000: Wha...! Piccolo! Piccolo: So these are the two power levels I sensed. Krillin: Yeah and these guys are tough (Meanwhile) Austin: The last one! David: Quick summon the dragon!!! Austin: Ok *Puts all 7 dragon balls together* Dragon: WHAT IS YOUR WISH Austin: Bring Ultimate Buu back to life!!!!! Dragon: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED........FAREWELL! David: Yes! (Back with the heroes) Rigor: RAAAAHHH! *Lunges out of nowhere, catches both Brocc and Horenso, and slams their heads into a rock wall. Still holding on, he fires a large Ki wave, destroying the wall.* Krillin: DANG! Piccolo: MOVE! *Fires Special Beam Cannon at Horenso and Brocc* Horenso/Brocc: *dodge Special Beam Cannon, kick Rigor in the jaw, sending him down* Horenso: Please Stop!!!! We don't want to destroy your planet, but if you don't leave, we will be forced to. It's between us and him*points at a recovering Rigor* Brocc: I know you guys see us as stereotypical saiyans but we don't capture and destroy planets anymore, we save them from scum like Rigor and his father. Matthew: So Rigor is the enemy? Kalib: How can we trust you? Rigor is the one who warned us about you Krillin: Yeah! Godzilla3000: I agree. Piccolo: I think we should leave Brocc: The Namekian is right, but maybe ''we should leave and let this planet be destroyed Horenso. Horenso: Maybe we should... (Suddenly 3 people are seen flying towards the battlefield) Ultimate Buu: DOWN THERE!!! Austin: Ok! Matthew: *Looks Up* Are you freaking kidding me!!!??? (Everyone else looks up and sees them) Godzilla3000: ULTIMATE BUU! Brocc: I don't believe it... Horenso, is that a...? Horenso: It's a Majin.... Matthew: And thats.... Holly R.: Austin and David!? Kalib: That must've brought Buu back with the Dragon Balls behind our backs! Holly H.: Why would they do that!!!??? Goku: I don't know but it can't be good! Rigor: *Pulls himself up* I... am not scum! Horenso: Hush up down there! We have more troubling problems right now. Rigor: I can see, idiot. Horenso: Watch who you're talking to or you'll be dead like your father. Rigor swung at Horenso, but he caught the punch. Rigor: Don't you ever talk about my father like that again! Horenso: Listen! I don't have time to fight you! Brocc: Hey guys! Will you stop arguing!? We have bigger problems! Horenso: Hmph. *Lets go of Rigor's fist* I'll deal with you later. Godzilla3000: So, Buu. I see you're back Ultimate Buu: *Says nothing and fires a huge ki blast at Godzilla* Goku: LOOK OUT!!! Godzilla3000: Ahhh! *Gets hit and flies back, then slams into the ground* Brocc has saved Godzilla3000. Godzilla3000: Thanks for saving me. Brocc: Don't push your luck. We just need all the help we can get. Godzilla3000: Okay then. *Glances up at Buu and co.* Goten: What should we do? We have five huge problems and they are all incredably strong! What will happen to our heros now that Buu has been resurected? Find out on the next Dragonball UF! Episode 4:This is War! Matthew: We should come up with a strategy but i don't know if we have enough time before they try and blast us! (A brief shot of what appears to be a peaceful planet, with a small home. Rigor drops down, about 20 years old, and runs toward it. Suddenly, the camera is obscured by an explosion as Ultimate Buu unleashes his attack, and Rigor is sent sprawling back.) Rigor: *curses* Horenso: HEY PINKY!!! Leave him alone, he's mine.*Fires Splitting Shot (Orange Galik Gun basically)* Ultimate Buu: *Blocks attack* Brocc: Hey, Horenso, let's fire our team attack. Horenso: Right! *Flies next to Brocc* Brocc: Spiraling Blast! Horenso: Splitting Shot! Ultimate Buu: *Continues to dodge* Is that all you can do? Kalib: Well is this new to you? *Teleports behind Buu and charges up a flat square of pure energy* Krillin: Awww, BOO! Thats a cheap imatation of my move! Kalib: *Throws it at Buu* Ultimate Buu: Anything original? *Reflects* Kalib: WOAH *Dodges* Goku: Man, he is stronger! Holly R.: *Grabs Buu* Ultimate Buu: Get off my leg pathetic human! Holly R.: NO! Goten: *Whispers to Everyone on his side* I think we should let Horensho, Brocc, Rigor, Austin, David, and Buu fight. They are all trying to destroy the Earth, so does it matter if they destroy each other? Godzilla3000: *Replies to Goten telaphically.* That's a good idea, but isn't Rigor trying to help us? I know he wants to fight Goku, but he warned us of the two saiyans and he was aiding us. Rigor: *Also telepathically* What do you think I'm doing? *Appears behind Ultimate Buu, hitting with an Eraser Cannon at Point Blank range* Brocc: Darn this pink little freak! He's unbeatable. *HAAH!!!" *Fires a Slicer Attack, cutting Buu in half,but he easliy regenerates* Rigor: *Through his mind* Kakarot... how do you do that type of energy blast that you often use? I have an idea... it's crazy, but it might be useful against this freak, or against those Saiyans. Goku: You mean kamehameha or spirit bomb? Rigor: The... Kamehameha... I think you call it. Goku: Well all you have to do is focus your energy and form it into a physical wave. Rigor: T-thanks... *slowly stands up, powers up to SSJ2, and forms a Eraser Cannon, a bit larger than what is usually seen* Horenso: *telepathically to Rigor* Rigor, after we kill this thing, I would like to talk to you...personally, no violence. Ultimate Buu: ACK!!!!! Austin: Darn it! David: *Flies after Rigor* Rigor: *Telepathically to Horenso* Fine... just let me see if this idea works. *Eraser cannon is done, he seperates his hand from it and puts it behind his back* David: GRAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Flies Faster* Kalib: WATCH OUT!!! Godzilla3000: *Blasts David out of the sky* Rigor: KA..... ME..... HA.... ME... *Kamehameha energy (this time green), merges with that of the Eraser Cannon. It's large power can be felt from miles away* Godzilla3000: What power! Brocc: Yeah. That has to do something! Rigor: Okay guys... it needs some more time... to charge.... distract him! Brocc: Okay! I'll back you up. Hyah! *Fires a Spiraling Blast* Horenso: Let's do this *does Devastating Combination (series of punches and then a knee tot he gut)* Rigor: It's ready! *Nods at Ultimate Buu* Your shot. *Grins* Ultimate Buu: Die. *Creates a huge shockwave of energy* David: Ow! That was nice shot but thats not enough to keep me away muahahahahaha! Austin: Now Buu! This your last chance on earth Ultimate Buu: Yeah i know blah blah don't screw it up whatever. Rigor: I'm waiting, Buu! Give me your best! Ultimate Buu: *Shoots a ki blast at Rigor but it misses* Matthew: HA YOU MISSED HIM! Ultimate Buu: Or did i? Austin: *Creates a huge wind that turns the ki blast to make it hit Rigor* Ultimate Buu: Haha that extra speed from the wind will really leave a mark! Rigor: *Disappears before the Ki blast hits, reappears in front of Buu* HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *Unleashes the blast, completely ingulfts Buu, as well as half the planet with light, though the damage is only hitting Buu. The blast is so large it can be seen froms pace* Godzilla3000: *Shields eyes* (When the blast is comlete Buu's arm is seen on the ground)\ Kalib: THATS JUST GROSS!!! Ultimate Buu: *Covered in bruises* Heh....have to admit......that was pretty good! But not good enough!!! *Regenerates arm and punches Rigor in the face* Austin: Awesome! Ultimate buu: It would be more awesome if you actually tried to help!!!!! Rigor: *Falls to the ground, completely out of energy, detransformed. He falls silent to the ground, then looks up, smiles slightly, and closes eyes. Energy drops to zero.* Brocc: I've had enough of this! HHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Transforms into a Super Saiyan 3* Horenso: This..is..unacceptable!!!!!!!!!!*Transforms to Super Saiyan 3* Goku: I think it's about time I do the same. HHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Also transforms into a Super Saiyan 3* Rigor: *Eyes open slightly* Do it... guys.... his energy... it's.... dropping.... Guhh... *Spits out some blood, is dying* Godzilla3000: Rigor! Darn it. *Glances at Ultimate Buu* Kame-Hame-HA! Rigor: *Lets head fall back, blood dribbles out of mouth* Horenso: No.... YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!*Puts both hands foward, large green energy ball begins to form, about the size of Goku's Large Spirit bomb used against Frieza.* LIQUIDATING ORB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultimate Buu: Is that it? *Flies out of the way* David: Oh...... Austin:......Crap )Austin and David both get hit but Buu avoids the attack) Ultimate Buu: Well they are dead or badly injured. No matter i can defeat all of you on my own! Matthew: Oh you mean like you did last time? Ultimate Buu: Yes exactly like last time, but i have made a few changes to our story. Buu has a few tricks up his sleeve that could be dangerous he is more powerful then ever before but our heroes don't realize that they are in for a beating, will they survive Buu's increased strength? Find out next on Dragon Ball UF!!! Episode 5: A Fatal Fight Rigor: *Thoughts* No... can't go now... I still have one thing to do... before I see you guys again... *Begins pulling himself up* Goku: He's getting up. Ultimate Buu: *Looks at Rigor* Rigor: *Panting, blood is flowing steadily* Geh....geh...gehh... let's finish.... this... Ultimate Buu: Ok whatever you say i'll just go and get my....HA!!!! *Shoots a quick energy beam at Rigor* Rigor: *Is struck by the energy beam and is thrown backwards, crashing into the ground.* Ultimate Buu: *Chuckles* Godzilla3000: Hey Buu! *Launches a huge barrage of energy blasts.* Rigor: *Teleports behind Buu and slams his fists into the back of Buu's head, sending him to the ground* Ultimate Buu: OW!!! *Thoughts* Hmmmmmm Godzilla is a problem but Ausin and David just might have enough energy let to distract him while i finish off Rigor...* Holly H.: *Charges a huge Ki Blast* Rigor: *Fires a barrage of Eraser Cannons at Buu* Ultimate Buu: *Dodges* AUSTIN, DAVID! GET GODZILLA NOW!!! Austin: Ok.... David: Grrr *Slowly gets up and flies towards Godzilla* Ultimate Buu: *Grabs Rigor by the arm and flings him into a mountain* Rigor: *Stops path towards the mountain and shoots back towards Buu. Is now visibly straining, blood coming steadily. Smashes Buu across the face, bending his neck all the way around* Ultimate Buu: OOF!!!!! *Fixes head as it makes a loud cracking noise* Krillin: That sounds disgusting! Horenso: You know what else sounds disgusting? Me crushing your skull if YOU don't help! *kicks Buu in the jaw, uses Flash technique(the move similar to instant transmission used earlier) and flys in from above with a fist to the top of Buu's head* Rigor: *While Horenso distracts him, Rigor, now panting, shoots his legs out, and launches himself, smashing into Buu's back, breaking his spine with a crack* Cahhhh.... cahhhh... Brocc: I never reall liked that Rigor, but he's a fellow Saiyan and I won't let you treat him like trash! Haah!!! *Rushes towards Buu, along with Goku* Godzilla3000: Take this! *Shoots a beam that knocks David and Austin away* Piccolo: YOU THOUGH I LEFT DIDNT YOU!!!??? *Shoots the worlds biggest kamehameha at Ultimate Buu* Goku: WOAH!!! Ultimate Buu: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!!!!!!!!!!! Rigor: *Simply falls to the ground, spent* Brocc: Haah!!! *Fires a Spiraling Blast, blowing off Buu's right side* Goku: Haah!!! *Fires a Kamehameha, blowing off Buu's left side* Ultimate Buu: *Regenerates* Ha! Is that all you got!? Brocc: Kakarot, we have to fight him together. Then we MIGHT stand a chance. Goku: I'm not sure if it will do the trick. But maybe fusion will. In our Super Saiyan 3 forms, it will be an amazing fusion! Brocc: Fusion? What the heck is fusion!? Goku: It's when two warriors merge into one. Their powers must be exactly the same. Rigor: *Pulls up again* Kakarot... you've already fused with someone. The results would be catastrophic if you fused with someone else. At least, that's my feeling. Brocc: So I guess I'll fuse with Horenso *Looks at Horenso* I mean, if that's cool with you. Horenso: Heck, if it improves our chances of winning, let's do it. Kakarot, hold Buu off until we're done. Godzilla3000: Wait a minute. I don't know if I like the idea of these two guys fusing. Goku: Goten, since you did the fusion with Trunks, teach them how to do it. Goten: Right. Brocc, Horenso, follow me. The three landed on an island not so far away. Goten: Remember, the fusion will only last thirty minutes. So here's how to do it *Does the Fusion Dance* Brocc: What!? We have to do those ridiculous poses!? Horenso: What choice do we have? *Get's into position* Brocc: Hmph. Fine. *Gets into position* Horenso and Brocc: Fuuuuu....sionnnn......... HAAAAA!!!!! *A huge golden light can be seen and can be felt throught the world* Brorenso: Let's do this! Goten: Good, now lets get back and destroy Buu! Brorenso: Right! *Flies away, then so does Goten* Ultimate Buu: Hmph is that it?My grandmoher can create more powerful enery than that! Rigor: *Pants out the words* You have a grandmother? Ultimate Buu: Wow you must be stupid! It was an expression! Rigor: Sarcasm. Goten: You won't be laughing once you get a taste of his power. Brorenso: *Thinking: I have twenty-nine minutes to kill him, so I better make this quick* Come on, Buu! Show me what you can do against a Super Saiyan 3 fusion! Ultimate Buu: With pleasure. *Creates huge energy spears and throws them like javelins.* Kalib: BRORENSO DONT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THAT ATTACK IT'S BIGGER THAN YOU THINK!!! Brorenso: Hmph! Childsplay! *Dodges the javelins then countered with an energy wave that ripped through the seas and rips Buu to shreads* Ultimate Buu: *Regenerates* Ow! That hurt! Brorenso: Just so you know, that was only 1/20 of my power. Godzilla3000: Goku, what do you think his power level is? Goku: I'd say it's about 6,000,000,000. So divide that by 20 and it's umm... I've never been good at math! Godzilla3000: He was at 300,000,000 when he fired that blast. *Thinking: You'd think Super Saiyan 3 would increase his intellegence not just his strength!* Ultimate Buu: HA! 300 million? Simple. Mathhew: How is that simple!? Ultimate Buu: Well my level is two hundred million and i'm not even powered up yet. Krillin: YIKES! Brorenso: Well, crank it up, Buu! I want to make this fun! *Charges up* Ultimate Buu: You asked for it! *Charges up* Piccolo: Whats the big deal Buu all of our power levels combined are at least eight hundred million. Ultimate Buu: Oh you would be suprised! Brorenso: *Thinking: Didn't they hear Kakarot? This isn't my full power, Only 1/20'th of it.Brocc and Horenso are stronger than this alone. I don't think Buu knows that, though.* Haah! *Charges his power to 600,000,000* Let's go, Buu! Ultimate Buu: Of course! *Powers up to Psycho Buu form* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Goku ACK! HIS POWER LEVEL IS HUGE Psycho Buu: Oh come on One BILLION isn't too much for you is it? Rigor: *Is lying on the ground, panting. He suddenly stops and looks forward, looking confused. Speaks aloud.* F-father? How could... that power... another? A son? Kakarot? Impossible... I.... *Falls back, passes out.* Matthew: Hm? What was he saying? Rigor! *Shakes Rigor trying to wake him up* Brorenso: *Powers up to One billion* Come on Buu! *I only have twenty minutes, so I'll give him ten minutes to show me his full power, then I'll finish him off* Rigor: *Looks at Matthew* Please don't shake me. It hurts my insides. Matthew: Uhhhh sorry heh heh Psycho Buu: Behind you! *Fires a big bang kamehameha at Brorenso* Brorenso: *Teleports a couple of feet away from it* Spiraling Shot! The blasts collide, then explode. Psycho Buu: You're toast! (David and Austin shoot ki blasts into th ekamehameha to make it stronger* Brorenso:Using other people to make your blast stronger? A desperate move! Goku, Godzilla3000, help me out! *Fires another Spiraling Shot* Goku and Godzilla3000: Kamehameha! The blasts collide, equal in power, so another explosion occured. Brorenso: Guys, keep David and Austin busy! I want to fight Buu with no interruptions! Holly R.: This is getting nowhere their power is equally matched! Holly H.: I know it's gonna last forever! Brorenso: You think so? Well Buu only has 5 minutes left in this world! Psycho Buu: You would be suprised of what i can do in 5 minutes *Powers Up* Brorenso: Yes, Buu! Show me your full power! *Charges up to 2 billion* Rigor: *Looks in the distance* Yes, I.. I can feel him. He's sensing... our Ki. But he won't come... not with his son there... no, he won't.... GAH! *Spits out a lot of blood* Matthew: Who are you talking about? Brorenso: I have a pretty good idea. It's HIM isn't it Rigor? Psycho Buu: *smirks* 4 minutes remain but thats enough time for damage muahahahahahahahaha! Buu has a nasty trick up his sleeves but is 4 minutes enough to pull it off? Find out next episode of Dragon Ball UF Episode 6: An Unexpected Twist Psycho Buu: *Powers Up to 5 billion* Goku: HE'S GONNA KILL US!!! Psycho Buu: Oh I'm not gonna kill you Kalib: ? Psycho Buu: *Splits his energy in half and transfers each half to Austin and David* THEY WILL!!! Austin: WOAH!!!!!! Psycho Buu: *Fades away* kill......them.... Rigor: *Spits out a ton of blood, breathing slows* You tell me... who you think... it is? Brorenso: I'm not sure...... But is this man.... Broly? Austin: SHUT UP AND FIGHT US ALREADY!!!!! David: Are you scared of our power? Brorenso: Can you guys handle them? *Turns to Rigor* But is it true that Broly's coming? Rigor: N-no... it is... the one we heard of in the prophecy... but things have become... complicated. Horenso, you get me... right? Matthew: *Flies towards Autin and David* David: This promises to be fun! Austin: Hehe *Charges energy* Brorenso: All four of my parents haven't told me about this "prophecy." Tell me who he is! Because his coming has made our situation even worse! Kalib: *Grabs davids head* David: IS that it? *Punches Kalib in the chest* Krillin: Uhhhhhh Goku how long have we been fighting? Goku: A few days I think Krillin: What day is it? Goku: Monday Krillin: And didnt we have something to go to on Sunday? Goku: No....I dont...think so. Brorenso: Talk Rigor! What is this prophecy!? Rigor: Just... fight... he is... on our... side... *Lapses into silence, rolls over* Brorenso/Horenso: The fusion... It's wearing off, WE NEED TO FINISH THIS! Krillin: Hmmmmmmmmmm Goku: OH NO!!!!! Krillin: What? Goku: We forgot Master Roshis Funeral!!!! Krillin: How come Bulma and Yamcha didn't call us? Goku: I dont know!!! Rigor: *Looks up, smiles* He-hey guys! Been a while, huh? Man, Parigor, you've grown. Eh, heheh.. *Energy drops, eyes go white* Brorenso: Is he dead! Darn! Buu? Psycho Buu: WHAT!? Brorenso: Your time is up! HHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Uses his full power* Austin: *Thoughts* heh Buu is already fading away using his energy would be a waste of power.......then when he is tired I will strike* David: HAAAA!!!!!!!!! *Charges towards Brorenso* Austin: DARN YOU!!!!! *Flies after David* Brorenso:*Holds out index finger and shoots a Dodon Ray like beam at David and Austin;pierces them* Nice try. You can't beat me at my full power. Now it's your turn, Buu! Before Brorenso unleashes his attack, a new character appears. Austin: *Gets up* Who is this punk??? (Cuts to scene of beach, a young man with black hair with a red tint, looking almost like Gohan in high school, looks up) Man: What the? That's the second power today! Brorenso: So this is the man Rigor was talking about. *The fusion wore off* Brocc: What!? Horenso: But the fusion was supposed to be thirty minutes! It's only been 25! Goten: Maybe it's because the fusion was so powerful. Matthew: Come on Brocc make it snappy we gotta finish fighting Austin and David y'know. Brocc: Yeah, but... *Breathes heavily* I'm exausted. Horenso: Yeah... *Also breathes heavily* Me, too. Austin: Exhausted, are we? *Tosses a huge ball of energy* Brocc and Horenso dodge the ball. Brocc: I can still do this! *Transforms into a Super Saiyan* Horenso: I haven't given up yet, either! *Transforms into a Super Saiyan* *Telepathy with Brocc: Brocc, won't this make us even more tired?* Brocc: *Telepathy with Horenso: What choice do we have?* *Charges a small energy ball, his greatest attack* Bullet Rain! *Throws it at Austin* Austin: Is that all? The ball split into five smaller energy balls and his David, causing some damage. Brocc: He's lucky I used a Mini Bullet Rain, because I don't have enough power for the Full-Sized one. Godzilla3000: My turn. *Fires a Kamehameha* David: *Uses a kamehameha to block it* Matthew: This fight has been going on for days..... Holly R.: I know..... Kalib: I'm gonna stop it. Goku: How so? Kalib: You'll see........*Charges up energy* Matthew: WOAH! Austin: What is that idiot doing? Krillin: Uh oh Austin is coming! Piccolo: I GOT THIS *Flies towards Austin* Brocc: Watch out, Namekian! He's unleashing a powerful attack! Piccolo: Huh? Goku YOU DISTRACTED HIM!!! Austin: *Punches piccolo to the ground* Brocc: Darn it! Now I have to save him? *Rushes towards Austin* Austin: So I'll just use it on you, I guess! *Charges a large energy ball, hitting Brocc, making him go back to his base form* Horenso: BROCC!!!!! Godzilla3000: Darn it! *Fires a Dodon Ray at Austin* Austin: Muahahahahahahahaha *Dodged* I only have half of Buu's power and i am still destroying you..... David: Yeah! Austin: I wander what i could do if i had all of his power.... David: Woah what!? Austin: HA! *Grabs david by the arm and steals all of his energy* David: AGH!!! *Falls to the ground* Goku: WOAH!!!!! HE JUST KILLED HIM!!!! I think? Austin: GRAAA ALL THIS POWER IS INCREDIBLE!!!!!!! Matthew: What do we do now??? Well Austins power level of 2.5 hundred million has doubled to 5 million when he stole David's energy. Now he is as strong as Buu and he seems to know how to use his power better will our heroes be able to stop Austin??? Episode 7: Betrayal Before Battle Godzilla3000: Darn it. We can't beat him like this. Austin: MUAHAHHAHAHAHA oh look it's Captain Obvious! Goten: I'll have to charge up to full power to defeat all 3 of you. *changes into super saiyen 4* Brocc: *On the floor* Darn! I- I can't help like this. Austin: Come at me. Godzilla3000: Alright. *Flies up and lands a punch square in Austin's chest* Austin: Oh look you managed to make a mark. Lets see if i can manage to cut you in half! *DESTRUCTO DISC* Krillin: HEY THATS MY MOVE!!! Godzilla3000: *Does a bicycle kick to hit Austin and flies away* Austin: OW! YOU COWARD STOP FLYING!!!!! Oh well i guess thats 1 less weakling to take care of i dont want to waste all my energy on these pipsqueaks. Matthew: YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!!!!! *Fires a kamehameha* Austin: Oh for pete's sake how long is it going to take you to come up with something original Kalib: You should talk you are the one who stole Krillin's destructo disc....y'know the move that looked alittle something like THIS! *Throws a Destructo Disc* Austin: *Blocking th ekamehameha* OH NO!!!!!!!!! *Jumps in the air* (The destructo Disc sliced off Austin's left leg* Austin: OW!!!!!!! AGH!!!!!! Godzilla3000: He's injured! *Launches several blasts* Holly R.: Stops the blasts* Kalib: What are you doing??? Holly R.: He's hurt! Kalib: But he is evil! Holly R.: He used to be our friend! We can't kill him! Kalib: ...... Goku: Well she is right. Austin: *Thoughts: I have Buu's powers.....so maybe I can regenerate......* Horenso: *Flies to Brocc on the floor* Brocc, here's some of my energy *Gives some energy to Brocc* Brocc: *Gets up* Thanks Horenso but you barely have enough energy as it is. Godzilla3000: What do we do with Austin? Brocc: But didn't he betray you guys? I'd just kill him and be done with it. *Grins* I'll do it for you. Holly R: Don't do it! No! Austin: *Regenerates Leg* Holly R.: Good you are all better! Austin: Shut up! *Hits Holly into a wall* Matthew: HOLLY!!!! *Runs over to her to check on her* Goku: What the!? Krillin: What the heck dude we spared you! Austin: *Dosent say a word as he slaps krillin into a tree* Piccolo: STOP IT! Austin: I was gonna destroy all of you but now there is only one i am really after... Brocc: Darn it! I told you we should have killed him while he was down! *Helps Krillin up* Krillin: D-d-dah-uh... *Babbles more nonsense* Brocc: Wake up fool! Now's not the time to be having fantasies! Austin: Right now i am after the one who cut of my leg. Kalib: *gulp* Austin: HA!!!! *Flies after Kalib at blazing speeds* Goku: Austin, stop! Piccolo: He's not listening. *Flies in and kicks Austin* Austin: You're gonna regret you did that! Piccolo: Oh no! Austin: *Grabs Piccolo's leg and snaps it fowards* Krillin: I don't think legs are supposed to bend that way! Piccolo: ARRRRRGGGHH!!!!! Austin: Ok now where was I......oh yes YOU! *Flies at Kalib again* Goku: Matthew get Hollly to safety, Krillin get Piccolo out of here! We'll finish him off! Holly H.: I'm back!!! Goku: WHERE WERE YOU!!!??? Holly H.: I was finding these! *Holds out the dragon balls* Goku: WOW! Austin: *Stops* Well I have a new target....again *Flies after Holly H.* Brocc: Look out! Goku: *Shoots at Austin* Brocc: I'll help! *Fires a blast at Austin* (Austin gets hit by all the blasts but ignores the and continues flying) David: *Regains Conciousness* Ugh......what the? GRRRRRRR Austin i wont forgive you for this... Horenso: We can't let him get to the girl! *Flies after Austin* Holly H.: *Running* Someone hurry!!! Austin: ALMOST THERE!!! Brocc: NOOO!!! *Uses Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Austin* Spiraling Blast! *Fires from point-blank range* Austin: AUGGRRAHHH!!!! Holly H.: THANK YOU!!!!!! *Hugs Brocc* Brocc: *Blushes in embarrassment* Uh... sure. But I put everything I had into that blast. Let's hope it did SOME damage. Namekian! Rip off your leg so you can regenerate it! Piccolo: Good idea. *Rips off leg* AAAAGGGGGG!!!!! *Regenerates* Krillin: Ew.... Kalib: *Takes the dragon balls from Holly and runs to a safe place* Holly H.: What are you-? Kalib: Can't Talk i got a plan! *Hides* Brocc: Whatever he's doing, let's hope it helps us win this battle. Goten: What is happening? Goku: Is he using the Dragon Balls? Brocc: What are those? Goku: They allow you to make any wish. Brocc: ANY wish? Amazing! Holly H.: Well any wish within Kame's power. Austin: WHAT IS THAT FOOL DOING!? Piccolo: EVERYONE GET HIM! (Everyone jumps on austin) Kalib: *Summons the Dragon* Krillin: HURRY Austin: *Slowly crawls towards Kalib* Dragon: WHAT IS YOUR WISH!!!!! Kalib: I wish for Auatin to be on the Hero side!!!!! Dragon: Your wish has been granted!!!!! David: What!? Austin: WHAT!? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Krillin: WOAH!!!!! Did the wish work like the Dragon said it would and what is David thinking? All will be revealed next Dragon Ball UF!!! Episode 8: Villain to Hero and Hero to Villain Brocc: So he made his wish? What was it? Austin: Ugh *Holding his head* Kalib: A-A-Austin? Austin: What?....... Kalib: Are you ok? Austin: Yeah I'm fine.... Kalib: You mean you don't want to kill me or anything? Austin: Why would i do that? Brocc: Did he lose his memory or something? Kalib: Nope Austin: I didnt lose my memory i remember your Kalib and your Brocc right? Kalib: Yep! Brocc: Huh? Okay, what the heck is going on here? Kalib: *Whispers: I wished for Austin to change sides so now he is a hero* David: GRAAAAAAHHH!!! *Attacks Austin* Kalib: WOAH!!!!! Austin: What the heck David! David: We wanted domination remember? You know people bowing down to us??? Austin: Nah not anyore David: GAH! Forget you guys! *Flies Off* Krillin: ......awkward Brocc: Should we kill the one that just flew off? Goku: Nah. Just let him go. Krillin: We should go back to Kame House now to rest. Goku: Right....man we fought those guys for days! (Everyone flies back to Kame House) Bulma: Where were you guys!? Goku: We were fighting and we didn't stop because you didn't call us to the funeral!!! Krillin: Wow I've never seen Goku snap like this. Bulma: Well sorry. Yamcha: At least we remembered. Goku: Shut up Yamcha. Piccolo: This is entertaining. Krillin: Be quiet Piccolo. Yamcha: Well ''excuse ''me. Brocc: I think it's about time we leave. Horenso: What about Rigor? Brocc: He's dead. We can't do anything about that. Holly H.: Wait you're leaving? Matthew *Comes out of Kame house with Holly R,* Well Holly is all better Holly R.: Yeo! Goku: So Brocc why exactly are you leaving? All you did was help us beat Buu and Austin when he was evil. Krillin: Yeah there had to be a reason. Brocc: ...................... Horenso: Originally we came to destroy you all. We came to finish what you failed to do, Kakarot. Brocc: But since this Buu guy came we had to kill him first. Goku: So you still want to kill us?! *Gets into fighting position* Horenso: Calm down, Kakarot, we don't want to kill you. Rigor's death has foiled our plans. Brocc: We failed our mission. Piccolo: But under who's order was it to destroy Earth?! Brocc: *Smiles* Our own. We're Saiyans. We just want to test our limits. We don't really have a grudge against you. We'll be back. You'll see us again. Horenso: We'll stay near planet Earth and watch what's new. Brocc: You have our backs. But don't keep your hopes up. There's no telling what we could do. Till we meet again! *Flies off with Horenso* Holly H.: *Frowns* Kalib: Cheer up they said they would be back. Holly H.: I wanted them to stay... (Brocc and Horenso are still flying in the air.) Brocc: ..................................................... Horenso: Hey, Brocc! Are you okay? You've been distant since we've been flying. Brocc: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Horenso: Is it because of the death of Rigor? Brocc: Yeah... and other stuff... Look there's our pods! *Flies down to pod* *Thoughts: See you around, Earth.* *Enters spacepod, then flies away in spacepod with Horenso* (With the others) Holly H. There is gotta be someway we can make them come back Matthew: *Points to the pods flying away* Too late they already left. Kalib: We could try bringing Rigor back Holly R.: Yeah but we have to find the dragon balls all over again Piccolo: Yeah just leave me out of this one *Flies away* Krillin: Well ok then. So will they be able to find the Dragon balls to bring Rigor back to life, and will Brocc and horenso return if he is brought back? Or will Rigor just leave too? Find out next on Dragon Ball UF!!! Episode 9: Another Search Begins Krillin: So Godzilla where should we look first??? Uhhhhhh Godzilla??? Yamcha: Where did he go? Bulma: Oh well. Goku: Come on guys we gotta find those Dragon Balls! (Everyone sets off to find the dragon balls) Bulma: According to the Dragon Radar there should be one at the bottom of that lake Holly R.: Seriously? Matthew: I'll get it!!! *Jumps in* Bulma: How long can he hold his breath? Goten: I'm staring to worry about Rigor. You know, his last words sounded like something dangerous was comming. (In King Yemma's Palace) Rigor: *Is in line, yawns* King Yemma: Next!!!!! Ok lets see Rigor, you came with 3 invaders to try and kill some people then died in the process while trying to save them. Yeah but you're still evil so straight to hell with ya Rigor: Umm... I just came to fight Kakarot... I didn't want to kill anybody. And, uh, I'm pretty sure I did some good things... that one time... those 3 years... with a kid... ya know? King Yemma: You'll have to be more specific Rigor: I haven't really... killed anyone. And plus, I leaved peacefully for 3 years. King Yemma: Well fin! Go to king kai whatever. But if you fall off snake way there is no way back up! Rigor: Umm... okay. *Walks towards Snake Way, humming slightly* King Yemma: Now that he's gone... NEXT!!!!! (Rigor sees Vegeta walking down snake way just a few yards ahead of him) Rigor: *Squints at Vegeta* Why does that guy look familiar? Vegeta: What are you looking at? Rigor: Wait a minute.... I think I've seen you before... Vegeta: You know me? Hmph, you're a Saiyan, aren't you? Rigor: Yeah, but.... you seem so familiar... almost like.... Gah! *Flashes back to Kid Rigor watching Vegeta fight his father*. Vegeta: Stop daydreaming and answer me are you a saiyan? Rigor: Y-yeah... I am. Vegeta: So I meet a fellow Saiyan out here, huh? So you used to watch me and my father train? Big deal every Saiyan trains with his father. Rigor: Well I didn't get that luxury. Vegeta: Huh? Who ''was ''your father? Rigor: Broly. Ugh! That's what I remember you from! You... were one of the ones... who fought my dad... I watched... !! *Becomes a Super Saiyan 2* Vegeta: Oh you mean that old fool? HA! He was so weak, and well i guess since you're from his bloodline you will be just as weak. I don't even need to go super saiyan to defeat you! Rigor: But if you're so strong, why are you heading to King Kai's place, huh? Vegeta: It's not king kai i am after. It's the princess Rigor: The... princess? Vegeta: Yes well she tried to eat me last time i came here so i have to take care of that wait what are you even doing here? Rigor: I... uh... kinda... died... And this was the only other option besides going to Hell. Who's this Princess? Vegeta: Princess snake. She is about half way on this stupid path. Rigor: Oh... well, see ya! *Continues to walk down Snake Way* Veegeta: Woah wait just a darn minute! We were about to fight! What kind of saiyan are you!? Rigor: A Saiyan who is wise enough to know when he can't win... and is wise enough to train to get stronger. So much unlike you. *Starts walking away again* Vegeta: Come on it's in your blood prove your strength! Or are you to much of a wimp who is afraid to disgrace his family. Would your father walk away from a fight? (Back with the heroes) Kalib: Ok we have 4 down just 3 to go. Matthew: Cool! Holly H.: NO TIME FOR TALKING KEEP SEARCHING!!! Goku: Uhhhh i think we better do what she says guys hehehe.... (Back with vegeta and Rigor) Vegeta: I guess the apple dosen't fall far from the tree. Not only are you too weak to win a fight but to weak to even fight at all. Pathetic. *Chuckles* (Rigor continues to walk away) Vegeta: Darn i was really looking foward to a fight but i guess since you ruined my day by declining my challenge i will say something to change your mind....I know where your father is. Rigor: *Stops and turns around* Well, thanks to you, I barely knew my father. And guess what? I met Saiyans 10 times the one you are. Vegeta: So you don't want to meet your father? Rigor: *Pauses* I... don't know. I haven't heard many good things about him... Vegeta: He was the Legendary Super Saiyan. A maniac. A freak. *Smiles* We HAD to kill him. Rigor: While I was watching. Vegeta: Well are you gonna meet Broly. To put it simply, am I gonna get my challenge? Rigor: You know what? I'll humor you... you know why my power level often reads limitless? Because once I've matched up with an enemy that's stronger than me, for a brief time, my power level scales accordingly. It's only for at least a hour, but hey, if you want it... Vegeta: Oh i want it......*Jumps in the air* AND IM GONNA GET IT! *Fires a kamehameha* Rigor: *Whips around and deflects it* You can't use the Kamehameha! Vegeta: Ha! here is alot about me you don't know like how i worked with kakarot to defeat your father Rigor: I told you, I never knew him! The only life I've ever truly known was with Brocc and Horenso, and then with Separi and Parigor and Razen and Grif and... ah, SHUT UP! *Fires Eraser Cannon* Vegeta: Dodges* How could you not know Kakarot? You were helping him before you died Rigor: I... *Fires another Eraser Cannnon* Was... *And another* talking... *fires another* about... *Another*... my... *another*... FATHER! Vegeta: *Thoughts: Man this guy really is stronger WAIT NO HES NOT! Gr.... i gotta think of something...* You know your father was a big wuss! (Back on Earth) Yamcha: Hey Bulma i gotta go Bulma: Leaving!? Hmph i expected that from you we only have 1 dragon ball left and you want to leave? Yamcha: Yup see ya *Flies off* Bulma: OH HE'S SO ANNOYING!!!!! Matthew: Maybe we should splt up everyone except bulma goes that way and Bulma goes the other way we will find it much faster that way Krillin: Sounds good to me Bulma: Oh no you dont! Krillin: Darn... Kalib: Uhhhh Matthew and Holly already left. Bulma: I guess the rest of us will go this way Holly H.: Well what does the dragon radar say? Bulma: THAT WAY (Meanwhile) Matthew: Uh oh Holly R.: What Matthew: I left our scouters back at kame house so we cant find the others now heh heh Holly R.: WHAT Matthew: And we dont seem to have a dragon radar with us Holly R. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!??? Of all the stupid people i get stuck with you! Matthew: It was just a mistake! Holly R.: Yeah a mistake that could get us lost FOREVER!!!!! (Back with Vegeta and Rigor) Vegeta: I guess he still isn't listening it seems the only people he knows are these brocc and horenso guys...hmmm where have i heard those names before? Oh well it dosent matter. *transforms super saiyan* Well it seems i do have to transform to beat you! I'm impressed but at least i dont have to transform twice! Before I beat you, you better make this fun!!! *Fires 10 ki blasts at Rigor* (They all miss) Vegeta: Bu- How? All right fool you transformed now why don't you fight!!! ANSWER ME IMBESSEL!!! Rigor: ... Vegeta: Won't talk, huh? I'll make you talk! *Fires a Galick Gun* (It hits but no damage is done) Vegeta: Impossible! Ok then i will have to make sure i dont miss *Grabs Rigor by the head and slams him on the ground* (Switches back to Matthew and Holly R) Holly R: Great! This is so great! We're SO LOST!!! Matthew: Calm down, Holly. We'll find a way. Holly R: Calm down?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!!! Matthew: At least we have each other Holly R.: *Slaps Matthew in the face* THIS IS NO TIME TO GET ALL FLIRTY WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!!??? Matthew: Sorry geez. Holly R.: DONT YOU GEEZ ME YOU IDIOT Matthew: I just remembered i have to uhhhh go... Holly R.: GO WHERE? Matthew: Anywhere but here *Flies Off* Holly R.: Whatever i'll just go back the way i came. (Story goes back to the battle with Rigor and Vegeta) Vegeta: Take this! Ha! *Fires a large energy wave* You should be finished off now! Rigor: Is that all you got? I expected more from the prince of Saiyans. Vegeta: *Thoughts: Will i really have to transform twice to beat this guy?* I suppose i have to *Transforms into a super saiyan 2* Rigor: I'll do the same! *Transforms into a Super Saiyan 2* (Story goes back to Holly R, flying alone) Holly R: *Thoughts: That Matthew! Forgeting the radar and the scouters!* (Meanwhile) Krillin: Oh finally the last one! Bulma: WOOHOO! Kalib: Yay we can go home now Holly H.: Then whe can wish Rigor back to life (They all head back to kame house) (At Kame House) Matthew: Grrr.... Holly is driving me crazy Yamcha: Same with Bulma...but i got a plane Matthew: Really? Yamcha: When i left i got concert tickets for everyone to make up for it. Matthew: Cool! Yamcha: Yeah they are tickets for Bulma's favorite singer. Matthew: I don't know what i'm gonna do about Holly though. Yamcha: Eh just forget about her. Matthew: Maybe you're right...there are plenty other fish in the sea right? Yamcha: Yeah. Episode 10: Save The Saiyan (Back with Vegeta and Rigor) Vegeta: This is impossible! First off you were easy but when i tranformed you became stronger how is that possilbe?? Rigor: ... Vegeta: *Grabs Rigor by the neck* STOP SHUTTING UP AND TELL ME HOW!!!??? Rigor: Because... *cracks a smile* It happened. *Kicks Vegeta up in the air* Vegeta: GAH *hits the ground as blood pours out of his mouth* What happened!!!??? *Cough* Rigor: *Charges Eraser Cannon, but then lets it fizzle out. He turns and starts walking away.* Vegeta: *Crawls and grabs Rigor's leg* I'm not letting you leave unti you tell me what happened!!! Rigor: I'm sorry.... *Slams back of foot into Vegeta's leg* Vegeta: AGH!!!!! *Falls off snake way and grabs on to the edge* OW SPIKES!!!!! Grrrr... Rigor: I spared you because people I... knew wouldn't be too happy with me if I killed a defenseless person. *Starts walking away* Vegeta: Wait!!!! Crap....*Falls* Rigor: *Hand shoots out, grabs Vegeta's* Vegeta: Unhand me! I don't need anyones help! Rigor: Why you prideful peice of... *Despite this, he hoists Vegeta and drops him on Snake Way again, turns and walks away* Vegeta: Grrrrrr.....*Sits down to recover* (Back at Kame House) (Everyone arrives) Bulma: YAMCHA IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!! Holly: R.: MATT IM GONNA KILL YOU Matthew: *Dives in the water* Yamcha: *Holds out the tickets**Thoughts: I am a genius!* Bulma: What are these.......OH MY GOSH TICKETS TO HATSUNE MIKU!!!!!!!!!! *Hugs Yamcha* Kalib: *Gives a thumbs up to yamcha* Krillin: Well now that we have the dragon balls we can wish Rigor back Hikky H.: YA! Goku: Ok (The great dragon is summoned) Dragon: WHAT IS YOUR WISH!? Goku: Bring our friend Rigor back to life! Dragon: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED (Back withe Vegeta and rigor)Vegeta: I won't lose.....i cant lose....i refuse to lose....GRAHHH!!!!!!! *Runs after Rigor* (Rigor suddenly dissapear) Vegeta: W-Where did he go??? Oh that coward...nevermind i'll just get back to the reason why i am here... (Back at KAME HOUSE) (Rigor Appears) Holly H.:YAY YOU'RE HERE NO BROCC CAN COME BACK TO EARTH RIGHT??? Goku: What about Horenso? Holly H.: Yeah him too whatever... Rigor: Huh? What just happened? Austin: We brought you back duh! Holly H.: Now Brocc can come back to get you right? (Meanwhile in Earth's orbit) Horenso: You do realize they brought Rigor back? Brocc: Yup. Remember those devices we put in our armors? His signal came back on. They probably brought him back with those Dragon Ball thingies. Horenso: And you know I know you like that girl, Molly or whatever. Brocc: It's Holly. Horenso: Whatever. (Back at the Kame House) Goten: I'm glad your back Rigor. And...Who were you talking about to Horenso about when you died? Rigor: ... (Back to Brocc and Horenso) Horenso: Well? Are we leaving? Brocc: No. We're staying. Horenso: Why?! Brocc: He left the group. He's nothing to us now. Horenso: But he is our friend! Brocc: Not anymore! (The two sit in a long silence) Brocc: Horenso, we're going. Horenso: Really?! Come on then! (The two fly to Earth. Meanwhile, at the Kami House...) Goku: Well Rigor? Are you going to answer us? Rigor: ... Sorry, but I can't stay long. I have something I need to do. Goten: Something you need to do? Now what would that be? Rigor: *Smile slightly* Well, Kakarot, when we were talking via mind, he told me about Planet Namek... and it's Dragon Balls. Goku: What? What would you need with the Namekian Dragon Balls? Rigor: I want to... *Talks quietly* I want to wish back my family. Goku: Your family? Including BROLY!!?? Rigor: What? No! Not my blood family... my other one. Goten: OTHER family? Rigor: *Nods shyly* Goku: Did this family happen to take care of you after planet Vegeta was destroyed? Rigor: No... that was Brocc and Horenso, when I was a kid. After you killed my dad... but, when I escaped from them, I crash landed on this planet... and met them. Goten: So they took care of you three? Rigor: *Shakes head* Brocc and Horenso where... somewhere else. I was about 19, old enough to take care of myself. So I left. No explanation, no talking. I just... left. And then I crashed and met them.. the best people ever. Goku: I see. But I think Brocc and Horenso are coming. I can feel their energy. Maybe we can wait for them to come, then we can go to Namek. Rigor: No... they don't know you, and I want to see them personally. Plus... Grif would be.. terrified. Goten: Grif? Anyway... so you plan on going yourself? Rigor: Yes... and... I'll be back. I'll need a place to stay, though.. a house. Bulma: My Dad can build you a spaceship! Goku: You need a place to stay on Namek or on Earth? Goten: Yeah, I'm sure Dende can find somwhere! Goku: Brocc and Horenso should be here in about 30 minutes. Holly H: Really!? Yay! Goten: How do you know? Goku: I can feel their energy. It's not that far. Austin: Wow holly you seem excited about them coming Bulma: So when does the concert start??? Yamcha: In about 1 hour Bulma: Brocc and horenso better hurry up then or else we are leavin without them Horenso:*from behind the group* You wouldn't leave us, would you? Brocc: Yeah, you love us too much haha. Bulma: AH! You scared me! Holly H.: BROCC *Hugs him* Oh yeah and horenso to i guess... Horenso: Really feeling the love Holly. Holly H.: All right fine...*Hugs horenso* Austin: I found that quite entertaining Holly H.: So are you guys gonna stay? Brocc: We decided we could stay for while. Horenso: Especially with Mr. Rigor back. Holly H: YAY! Bulma: Ok now can we go to the concert Yamcha: Yeah just chill out come on everyone! Horenso: We can't go in our Saiyan Armour! We'll attract too much attention Bulma: Well i dunno use aster Roshi's old clothes or something i'msure they will fit now just hurry up so we can go Matthew: Sheesh Bulma: Don't sheesh me gosh boys are so annoying except for yamcha Holly R.: I know you're so lucky. Brocc: So let's get dressed up, then. This "Master Roshi" guy better have some good clothes. Bulma: He HAD some good clothes. Goku: Yeah..... Kalib: Ok is everyone ready now? Brocc: I gotta change first. Horenso: Yeah me too. (After a few minutes, Brocc and Horenso come out dressed) Goku: Okay then, let's go! (Cuts to Rigor, as he gets into his space pod and begins to slowly fly away, to Namek.) Everyone heads to the concert hopefull seeking a break, is it time for their vacation or time for a new adventure find out in the next Saga. The DragonBall UF Rescue Saga !!! Category:Roleplays Category:Dragonball UF Category:Fan Fiction